


Hitting the Hay

by delorita, SilverFountains



Series: Renly & Loras - Falling in Love [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Realistic, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Loras has enjoyed his experiences squiring at a tournament for one of Renly's knights. It's filled him with even more determination to ride in his Lord's honour himself. But first he wants to hold Renly to a promise made back in Highgarden. To become a man before he may become a knight.





	Hitting the Hay

The weeks that they had been apart - Renly touring the Stormlands to greet his subjects and Loras accompanying Ser Houdart, one of the knights that Renly has appointed to tutor him, to tournaments at Bronzegate - had felt like months. There was plenty to keep Loras’s mind occupied and he absolutely loved the tournaments. Seeing all the knights and horses in their splendid armour, the colourful tents and banners carrying the colours and sigils of the houses, the busy atmosphere with squires and pages rushing about to serve their lords, the thrill of the crowds when the tournaments were in full swing; it was all that Loras wanted to be part of and more. 

But he could not help the longing for Renly. He wishes his lord and lover could share these experiences with him. Even if it was just to tell him everything that he had learnt and seen that day. And he misses their kisses and sexual explorations more than he can bear. His cock aches from the lack of attention. His own hand no longer feels anywhere near good enough. Even as he masturbates to the memory of everything they had done together, it's just not the same as having Renly touch him, lick him, suck him… 

Now, as he brushes down Ser Houdart’s horse, all that fills his mind is Renly. His smell, before and after sex. His gorgeous eyes that make Loras forget the world around them. His magical hands all over him, touching him in places Loras hadn't known were that sensitive before. 

It's a warm day and as he labours, the noble animal shifting around as he brushes the dust and dirt from its coat, sweat beads on his forehead and trickles down his spine. He's used to the heat, but he's not used to working this hard in it. He drags his arm across his forehead to wipe away the perspiration and bends down to change his brush for another. 

Renly has a hard time to not make an inappropriate sound as he watches Loras tend to the horse from his hiding place. He’d heard about their return earlier and had made his way down to the stables. He’d already sworn to himself that he won't go anywhere without his squire again. Too long were the nights without him, too empty was his bed.

He tiptoes towards Loras as he can't stand the waiting any longer. The horse shuffles with his hooves and chews loudly, so the young royal hopes to land a surprise attack as he sneaks both his arms around his topless working lover.

Loras yelps as he's _attacked_ from behind. His training kicks in immediately and he twists himself around and pushes his attacker to the ground, pinning him down. 

“Renly!” he gasps in surprise as he sees who he has fought off. “I mean, Your Grace,” he corrects himself, unsure if anyone else is around still. He quickly scrambles back on his feet and holds out his hand. “My apologies,” he says although a grin plays around his lips, seeing his lord splayed out on the stable floor like that.

Renly takes that offered hand, grinning too. “Nice reflexes,“ he praises quickly before he engages his lover into an all consuming kiss. “Fuck, I have missed you,” he breathes between their tonguing.

Loras is surprised by the onslaught. His eyes flit around, but they appear to be alone. So he grabs Renly's hand and drags him towards the hay bales to sit down.

“Missed you too!” he smiles as he finally gazes into those deep brown eyes. “So very much!” He latches on to that kiss again, exploring his lover with his tongue as his hands roam his back.

The prince notices Loras’ uneasiness and he soothes him, “No one here, they’re all out, bathing in the sea.” He looks into these sapphire blue eyes that had followed him into his dreams from up close and smiles. “Looking very good, Ser Loras,” he licks his tongue across those fine lips playfully, “building up some muscles.” And he rubs his hands across Loras’ torso and arms appreciatively, reigning himself in to not consume him fully there and then, sensing the young man bursts with the adventures he wants to tell him. 

Loras grins widely at the praise. “The tournament was fantastic!” he exclaims, eager now to finally tell Renly all about it. “I learnt lots! Ser Houdart won three times! He taught me all about the different lances. And he said that when he returns to Storm's End next he's going to teach me to ride along the list myself!” 

Renly loves the way Loras’ eyes sparkle with joy and excitement when he talks about his new experiences. His own heart rate quickening as he thinks about his man in shiny armour. “I’m very much looking forward to that!” He finally gets his hands into those now longer curls. “I wouldn’t miss a tournament if you were in it,” he says enthusiastically. 

That puts the brightest smile on Loras's face. “I would love to ride in your honour!” He leans in to kiss Renly's lips again. “And how was your trip?”

“Boring without you,” _Damn, I’m really head over heels into him_. “Very political. The Lord of Words had lots to do,” he grins, “but the evenings were boring and lonely.” Renly shuffles a little closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I want for us to not go separate ways again,” he says, feeling like a maiden in his love sickness. “If I don’t have my squire by my side, what’s your purpose then?” 

“Very well,” Loras nods. “But then you will have to start training,” he grins. “For the next tournament. What's the point in having a squire if you cannot fight?” he pokes back.

Renly groans. “Right,” he rolls his eyes, “you may have a point there.” He considers it for a moment. “Maybe,” he laughs, poking Loras in the chest.

“We can practice together,” Loras rubs Renly's legs. “I’d like to see you get all hot and sweaty,” he purrs, kissing his lover's neck.

“Hmm,” the lord enjoys that special attention, “that might be a reason for me to uphold my lance again…” He feels the weapon in his pants stirring with great interest at the gentle ministrations. 

Loras groans softly at that obvious double meaning. “I've missed your lance a lot,” he whispers against Renly's lips.

“Want to battle it?” the prince takes Loras’ face in both hands gently, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, loving the smooth skin. 

“Mmmmyesss,” Loras murmurs. His eyes flit around. “H-here?” he hiccups. He bites his lip. “You promised back in Highgarden... That you would lie with me in the hay…” He says both excitedly and nervously. They had not gone there yet. They had experimented with their hands and mouths and he loved all of that. But he could not get that promise out of his head, wondering what it would be like to give himself completely to Renly.

“Not here,” the other highborn whispers, taking both of Loras’ hands and standing up. “Let me show you the way.” Again that sentence has a double meaning as he glances deeply into his lover’s eyes. He feels his own body begin to tremble with anticipation. 

Loras nods, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. But he lets Renly lead them to the back of the stables where the ladder leads them to the storage loft. 

As he follows his lord up the wooden rungs he stares at his behind wriggling in front of him. “You have a fine arse, my lord,” he grins as they reach the top.

Renly lifts his eyebrows, turning around and gathering Loras properly into his arms, “Thank you.” He lets his hands slide onto the other's bottom, “I'm planning to appreciate your fine arse properly now.” He grabs it tightly. 

Loras kisses Renly again, needing to make up for all the nights without him. He presses their bodies together, both already half aroused from kissing and the prospect of more. “Show me the way, my lord,” he whispers.

Renly walks them towards a big stack of hay, not letting go of his desired man. “I'm going to spoil you. I'm going to make you see stars, my Loras,” he breathes into the other's ear, sinking down with him.

Loras falls into his lover's arms. His promises make him shiver with anticipation. “Make me yours,” he whispers as he climbs on top of Renly, kissing him as if his life depends on it. He pulls open Renly's informal undershirt and rubs his hands all over that lovely chest, especially his nipples.

“Hmmm you remember that I like you playing with my nipples?” the lord enjoys that touch for a few moments then he swiftly turns them around to have Loras on his back. He starts with his throughout ministrations. First he licks the other behind his ear, softly, humming sweet endearments, his hands roaming across all that sweaty skin. “You’re so hot,” his mouth and tongue move over his collar bone, across his shoulders and his biceps, ever so slowly, with tiny kisses towards Loras’ nipple. He swirls his tongue around and across, sucking gently.

“Oh fuck Renly, that's so good!” Loras mewls. He throws back his head as he enjoys being spoiled by his lord as he'd promised. “You're so good to me, my love.”

“I yearn to be good to you, my sweet Loras. You brought the sun into my life,” Renly murmurs as he kisses Loras anew, deeply, lasciviously while sliding onto him with his full body weight, pressing their groins together, circling his hips in a lazy manner.

“I want to feel you,” the squire moans, plucking at Renly's trousers. “Take them off,” he half begs, half orders.

Renly chuckles, “My eager squire.” He tries to unlace their trousers simultaneously but as it takes too long he just pulls them off. “Gorgeous man,“ he gasps as he's freed his lover from those unnecessary clothes. He kneels down between Loras’ legs and gently strokes the insides of his thighs, around his jewels and the trail of coarse hair up to his navel.

“Are you sure no-one will come up here?” Loras asks, propping himself up on his elbows. It feels incredibly good to be naked with Renly, but they've never done this out in the open before and he feels a little nervous too, knowing how forbidden it is what they're doing. 

“You wanted to lie in the hay with me,” Renly slides onto Loras again, chewing at his earlobe. “We can stop and go into my chambers if you prefer,” he says breathlessly, almost forgetting to draw air into his lunges at the skin to skin contact.

Loras bites his lip and shakes his head. “I _do_ want to be in the hay with you,” he states firmly and pulls Renly down more, threading his legs around his lover's. “As long as you're okay with it…” He arches his hips up a little to rub their cocks together, showing his prince how badly he wants him. 

“I like the kick of a little danger,” Renly admits and takes both their cocks into his hand. “Fuck, this feels so good.” His flesh is chafing against the other’s. Warm, firm, aroused. He turns them onto their sides and while his one hand leisurely fists them, he moves the other down, and further down Loras’ back, towards his tailbone and into that crease that follows.

Loras’s breath hitches. He's never been touched _there_ before. He stares wide eyed at his lover as Renly rubs his gently over his most intimate place. It feels weird to be touched there. But good too. Very, oddly good. He feels flutters deep down in his stomach and he involuntarily circles his hips a little. “Nice,” he pants. “More.”

Renly swallows, reminding himself to go slow. But Loras is so very tempting. “I’m glad you like it,” he whispers into his mouth, rubbing his middle finger across that special rose very firmly, swiftly, looking into his eyes to gauge the other’s emotions.

Loras kisses Renly softly, his eyelashes fluttering against his as a whole host of feelings race through his body. “Are you… are you going to put your dick in there?” he asks so quietly he's not even sure the other has heard him. His cheeks are on fire as he says it.

“Yes, if you want me to,” Renly answers just as quietly. “Lie on your back,” he murmurs, “I can prepare you better that way, spoil you rotten,” he smiles, his own cheeks flushing.

“Yes,” Loras says huskily. He rolls himself onto his back as he's told to. “I want you to. My love.” He is shaking slightly. He doesn't know _why_ he wants it. The thought of it fills him with fear. But the idea to be _that_ intimate with Renly, to lie with him almost like a man might lie with a woman, to feel him inside of him, also sets his whole body on fire.

 _My love_. The words sing inside Renly’s chest as he caresses those strong legs and moves them upwards so he can admire his treasure fully. “You are so very beautiful, my beloved.” He sucks his thumb into his mouth and wets it, lowering his hand to softly stroke it over that inviting anus. 

Loras pants as Renly rubs him more firmly now. It does feel nice. He didn't know he was that sensitive down there. “In… please, I want you,” he groans. He grabs his own dick and starts to pull at it slowly. “Oh Renly, fuck…” he has a hard time not to shout out.

Renly grins at the eagerness of his lover and ever so carefully pushes his digit against that fluttering muscle, spitting into his hand to use more saliva to rub it around. 

“Yes yes yes yes!” Loras claws at the hay bale underneath him. It's so weird and so delightful and he wants more of it already. “Renly, take me. Please, my lord, my love, I am yours!” He has to bite his tongue to try and stay quiet. He reaches for his lover's free hand and looks at him pleadingly.

“Alright,” Renly sees the need shine is his lover’s eyes, the desperation. The one he feels himself too to be one with his man. He slicks up his cock as best as he can and moves into position. The sight of his manhood against that fluttering, begging hole makes him even harder. He presses his tingling crown against it and slowly pushes forward, his eyes glued to the other’s face. 

“Holy fuck!” Loras’s eyes grow wide as Renly slowly breaches him. “Oh fuck, oh holy fuck Renly!” He grabs his shoulders and automatically tightens up against the intrusion that feels so alien to his body. He swallows and pants and isn't sure what to do with himself or how to do this at all!

Renly bends down and softly kisses his man, caressing him with his tongue as he feels him close up against him. “Shhh relax your muscles,” he murmurs. “You want me and I want you.” He finds that spot behind his ear and licks there while he otherwise doesn’t move. “I desire you so much, my beautiful Loras.”

 _Relax your muscles… how the hell do I do that?_ The blond squire is grateful that his lover has stopped pushing and he takes a deep breath. As Renly whispers sweet words into his ear and kisses him so lovingly though he does begin to relax. “I want you,” he croaks. “I love you.” He strokes Renly's hair and his cheek and gives him a little shy smile.

“I love you,” the prince whispers with all the affection that is in his heart. “I’ll make you feel so good,” he dares to press in another fraction, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment because Loras grips him so very tight. _So good!_

“S-slow,” Loras pants against Renly's shoulder. Again his body spasms against the intrusion, but this time it's not as much of a surprise. And he forces himself to concentrate on his breathing on Renly's heartbeat that he can feel against his lips. “It feels so strange,” he admits.

“It feels wonderful from where I am,” Renly pants. “Hot and tight and absolutely delicious, my sweet Loras.” He moves back a tiny bit and forward again, testing. “I want to make you mine.”

 _Is it supposed to feel wonderful for me too?_ Loras wonders. _Perhaps it is only good for the one penetrating…_ But it does feel good too, in a way. He doesn't want Renly to stop. He just doesn't know yet how to fulfil his role. “Have you… have you had it done to you?” he pants, wondering if the older boy has any tips. 

Renly shakes his head. “Am I hurting you?” he asks, suddenly concerned and attempts to draw back.

“No! Don't stop!” Loras wraps his legs around his lover as if he pulls out now he thinks he may never have the guts to try again. He doesn't want to admit that it hurts. Clearly the other boys Renly had lain with had been much better at this than he is. But then again if Renly hasn't taken a man before…“I want to. I want you to,” he says seriously. 

He slowly moves his body underneath his lover, setting his own pace at trying to accommodate him better. It is easier knowing that he is in control, when he doesn't have to worry that his man might push harder than he can handle just yet. He keeps his gaze locked with Renly's as he wriggles his pelvis slowly. “I love you so much, Renly,” he murmurs. “You are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.” He decides that it helps to keep talking. At least that way he has something to focus on, to guide his body by as he rocks up a little more. “You make me feel so good. All the things you do to me, everything you've taught me. I love to feel you inside of me.” As he says it it's as if his muscles are listening to believe it and he feels Renly slide deeper inside of him as his insides finally bloom. “Your gorgeous cock inside of my body. I want to make you feel so amazing. I want to feel you come inside of me, my prince,” he smiles and pulls Renly in for a deep kiss. 

The prince gets more and more aroused by all the praise and lush talking. Loras sounds so different when talking in a haze. He figures that it distracts the other and all he can do is moan appreciatively as he realises how the young body starts to pull him in instead of press him out again. He slowly moves in sync now, inch by inch becoming one with Loras. “I would...love very much, to...fuck Loras! ..come inside...of yo...you.” As he says it he comes. Hot, sticky semen pumping into his astonishing lover. His cock takes on a life of its own and seeks release from the enormous pressure.

 _Oh fuck yes that feels good!_ Loras grins from ear to ear when he sees Renly come undone on his words, feels him ejaculate into him. “Yes!” he groans and grabs for his own dick again between them. He wants to come too now, before his lover pulls back or softens completely. He wanks himself hard, focusing on Renly's moans, on the bliss he sees in his face, on the wet heat inside of him that's dripping down his hole. “Renly!” he moans, far too loudly, as he climaxes on his cock, hot semen splashing between them. 

Renly wants to help his love come but he’s paralysed and mesmerised completely by the sight of himself inside that perfect body and Loras pulling himself off frantically. “Sofuckinghot,” he slurs drunkenly, rubbing those creamy splashes into their skin. 

Loras wraps his arms and his legs tight around his beloved man, squeezing his eyes shut as they ride their high together. _This is bliss!_ he thinks. Forgotten is the discomfort now. His arse tingles around Renly's cock as he feels it soften inside of him. His cockhead throbs like crazy from his explosive orgasm that felt so fantastic with Renly still inside. “That… You're… amazing,” he says with hitched breath. 

Renly collapses into his lover’s arms, his breath ragged, his vision blurry. He smells Loras, he sees Loras, he feels Loras. That’s true heaven.

“Mmmm,” Loras murmurs into Renly's ear as they lie together in the hay, just like in his dreams ever since Renly had mentioned that. Their bodies entangled, sweaty and spend. He closes his eyes and just focuses on his other senses. Listening to their fast heartbeat. Smelling their sex. Feeling the odd but no longer unpleasant feeling in his guts.

“Did it feel good for you?” he eventually asks nervously. 

“'More than good,” Renly presses kisses into that wild mob of hair, cuddling his man even closer as he feels himself soften inside him. “Fantastic,” he lifts Loras’ chin up to look into his eyes, “It never felt like that before, my love.” His whole body answers with a pleasurable humming.

Loras snorts. “You mean it was never that much hard work before? I'm sorry about that,” he feels he has to apologise, flushing. “I… I will get better. You just felt so… huge!”

Renly chuckles, “Hm, that's a compliment.” He kisses these tempting lips yet again, “No apologising, you're perfect. I love you and that's why it never felt that extraordinary before.” Now he grins, “I should apologise for coming as soon I was sheathed fully inside of you. That's not how it's supposed to be.”

Loras feels himself chill at Renly's loving words and praises. He's relieved he had not disappointed his lord. “I guess we need to practice _this_ sword fighting too,” he winks. “A lot!”

“Very much so, my knight,” Renly burrows his nose into the junction of Loras’ neck and shoulder, feeling completely mellow and satisfied, looking immensely forward to these lessons. 

Suddenly he leans onto his elbows, “Someone is coming!” He jumps up and grabs his trousers, throwing Loras’ at him. “Quickly!” He adds unnecessarily, grinning though, at the adrenaline kick it is giving him. “They must not see us coming down from here together even though I would like them to to show them that you’re mine!” he says in a hushed voice. 

Loras gasps as so abruptly all the loving warmth and heavy fullness is gone from his body and he's left exposed. He sighs and begins to pull on his breeches as ordered then takes his fine kerchief out of his pocket and wipes the semen off his stomach and chest. 

He steps up to Renly and kisses him quickly. “Let me go first then, my prince,” he whispers. “It will look less suspicious me climbing down from the hayloft than the lord of the keep,” he winks.

“I hope I’m not stuck here for ages,” Renly steals the kerchief from Loras and stuffs it in his pocket. “Nice token from my knight. See you in my chambers,” he caresses that fine arse for good bye and lets him go.

Loras winks once more at his lover as he climbs down the ladder. He mouths _I love you_ before his head disappears down the hatch. His arse feels funny as he descends and he feels very grown up suddenly now that he and Renly have actually done it. 

As he jumps down from the last couple of rungs he is relieved to find the stables empty still. He picks up his brushes and tack, patting the large horse on his flank. 

“All clear, my lord,” he calls up to his lover in a soft voice before rushing out of the stables himself. He can't stop grinning though. _He's had sex with me!_ it keeps going round and round in his head. Even though it wasn't all perfect and he feels he has a lot to learn still he already wants to try it again. Perhaps better in his lord's room next time where they can take more time with each other and not worry about getting caught. 

Renly knows he should get back down, but he lets himself fall onto their place of making love again, inhaling their combined scent deeply, pressing Loras’ kerchief against his nose. _I have a lover now._ He grins to himself, one who's just as crazy as I am.

He finally gets up too, putting on his shirt and climbs down, hoping no one will see him and his happy smile plastered all over his face. He thinks about later and how he'll spoil Loras some more in the safety of his chambers where no one can interrupt them. How they can drink some wine first and talk and how he'd peel Loras’ clothes off him after...Or maybe they could do it the other way round…

F i n (n) ;)


End file.
